


Mistaken Identity

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Clothing Damage, Cock & Ball Torture, Frottage, Impact Play, Latex, M/M, Nipple Torture, Painplay, Sixty-nine, Temperature Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Dav’ir and Domi look a lot alike, to the point where a resemblance can be drawn. Despite having never met, it’s not unusual for details to get confused among mercenaries… but what will happen when a hot-blooded dominant learns someone’s been impersonating a Warrior of Light?
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for a friend on Discord! Hope you like it!

_ SPLASH! _

A wooden bucket harshly hit the wall, bouncing forward a bit before coming to a loud thud as it splintered across the floor. Dav’ir’s heavy metal chains clanged against the wall as he slowly came to, moving his wrists and ankles languidly before the harshness of his reality sunk in.

He had little time to catch up with it, however. Before he could even shake the sleep away, a hand had forced itself against the wall next to him, leaving him no space to breathe as a violet-haired male grabbed him by the chin.

“Who are you?” He barked, in a cocky, yet adolescent voice. Water dripped from the Keeper’s lilac-colored hair, causing him to shake his head and fleck some of it onto his apparent captor. His bodysuit was completely soaked, settling into the fabric as his musculature naturally took its shape.

“Wh… what? I’m not sure what you me—“

His interrogator’s hand slammed against the wall again, as he’d pull him forward by the hair with a menacing glare.

“Who  _ are _ you?! Are you gonna answer me?!”

“I-I have no idea how to… answer that question. Do… do you want my name o—“

Dav’ir let out a harsh yelp as his captor’s foot—a shiny, laced up thigh-high boot—found its way into his crotch, cruelly jerking in a twisting motion as the Keeper cried out, staring at his interrogator with a hurt expression.

“S- _ stop _ !! You’re going to crush it!!”

“Good! I hope it fucking breaks you pathetic piece of shit! It’s tilting up to your stomach now, does it usually go that high? Huh? Does it?”

“Hah… wai-wait, I know you. You’re…”

“Oh, you  _ remember _ now?”

“J… just your face. You weren’t wearing something… so…”

Dav’ir’s eyes swept over his captor. He wore a pair of those thigh-high, intimidating boots, a shimmery pair of black shorts which hugged his ass and thighs and raunchily showed off some of his pubic bed, a tight, sleeveless zip-up vest which shone with both sweat and reflected the light from the room onto his chest and arms, and a long, sleek pair of gloves, which he caught sight of as he’d been grabbed, noting a heated bed of armpit hair underneath.

“...s-so provocative before… a-are you a Blades interrogator?”

“Yeah that’s right, bitch,” his interrogator grinned, showing off his fangs as more of that harsh boot dug its way into his body, his claws visible in the reflected light. “I’m your dungeon master, and you’re my fucking prisoner. First rule - no fucking clothes.”

The Seeker’s claws were swift. Instantly, they clawed at the sleek, form-fitting fabric across Dav’ir’s chest, exposing sweaty, creamy skin and a pair of tight, pink nipples which the Seeker immediately seized. Pinching and squeezing, he grinned mischievously as Dav’ir yelled out in pain, pulling on them before taking his hands and smacking each one of his pectorals. The cringy sound of his fabric ripping made his ears fall, as the Seeker found more of his target just below the pectorals, until his chest and stomach were both freely exposed while ribbons of latex hit the floor.

“Hahh, man, that ripped so easily,” Dominic grinned, twisting both of Dav’ir’s nipples in opposite directions as his fiery eyes shone with a look of pure sadism, his fangs exposed for the other to gawk at. “Guess you didn’t put much effort in pretending to be me, huh…?”

“I-I have…” Dav’ir said, as he’d yelp, voice shaking as the chains above his head clanging as he’d attempt to pull away from them, “n-no idea what you’re talking ab—“

“Why are you impersonating a fucking Warrior of Light?!”

Dav’ir’s eyes widened.

Dominic moved his hands, slapping and clawing across Dav’ir’s chest harshly before the other male heard his interrogator grab a chain above him, lowering it down onto his neck as he slammed his boot against his back, sending his limbs downward. All four pulled taut and to the point of excruciating, burning pain. Dav’ir let out a piercing scream as Dominic tightened the chain around his neck, yanking on it, letting his body’s sweat fall all over the other Miqo’te’s face.

“ _ Talk _ !”

“S-stop!! Please, i-it… I can barely…!!”

“I don’t give a shit! I asked you questions, you fucking worm!”

Dominic’s hand now found itself on the fluffy, lilac-colored tail flailing against the wall, yanking fiercely on it before wrapping it around his arm, laughing as Dav’ir practically burst into a howling whine.

“Oh fuck,  _ there  _ we go, you dirty fucking slut. Mmmm, that’s amazing, I might actually fucking cum before I beat you into the fucking floor. You think you can just cry and whine your way out of this? Please. I know every possible way to torture a Miqo’te—“ the Seeker whispered in an aggressive, hushed tone before sinking his teeth into Dav’ir’s sensitive right ear, letting his fangs clamp down hard against his skin as the other’s pleads and yelps were completely incomprehensible. He was amazed Dav’ir hadn’t burst into pure, pathetic crying by this point, but he could tell he was close, and Dominic knew  _ exactly _ what would bring this entire session to a messy, sobbing end.

Letting the other slam against the wall, he pushed him away, leaving the neck collar on as he tightened it once more, forcing Dav’ir’s limbs upwards now as he’d step away, letting the light reflect across his shimmering outfit and perfectly shined boots. The Seeker picked up an intimidating, large black object, which Dav’ir could barely tell was slender from the way his neck was being forced upwards, as if the Seeker intended to pull all of his limbs off and send him flying towards the ceiling.

“W-wha… what is this… contraption…” he breathed out, in a rasp. “Y-you’re going to… rip my arms off…!!”

“Good,” Dominic smirked, tapping the slender object against his hand, turning it over so that Dav’ir could see a series of metal spikes around the flat head.

…!

“N-no…!!!”

The Seeker just laughed, licking his claws before sending them down across the other’s crotch, ripping away every bit of fabric covering up his shame as it spilled out, hard, throbbing, and sweaty amid a pathetic chorus of howls.

“N-nnngh…!!!”

“Oh  _ wow _ , you’re so fucking hard from this. You really  _ like _ this kind of shit? Hey, you know I’m gonna rip you apart, right? That device is gonna make sure of it. I’ve set it so it keeps tightening around your limbs. Eventually, your bones will give out, and your ligaments will tear… and then your legs will fly off and your arms too. All that’ll be left is your body, hanging by that center chain,” the Seeker said confidently, raising the arm holding the paddle behind his head as he showed off his sweaty armpit, causing Dav’ir to look away.

“N… not my balls. I’ll… I’ll tell you anything. I swear. Please…” Dav’ir sighed. “I… I give in. Just…”

“Oh…?” Dominic asked, his smile having faded. “Hmmm. That’s anti-climactic. I was really looking forward to using my ball clamps on you too… oh well.”

Dav’ir heard the shackles become undone, inhaling the dry musk from the other male’s body as he felt himself hit the floor on all fours like a common animal. Dominic immediately seized him, feeling rope all around his body as his head faded into a thin, white haze…

He couldn’t remember much. Seeing the other man’s armpit, he vaguely recalled a nearly naked Miqo’te man he did some deliveries for, but he wasn’t sure how he ended up here. He thought on Dominic’s words. Impersonating a Warrior of Light? That meant he was, too. But why would he be treating him like this, unless he didn’t know Dav’ir was also a Warrior of Light…? Come to think of it, the packages he was made to deliver were all odd, too. Slender and feeling more like gil or something more nefarious, but the last one… it had felt more like paper… and he wasn’t sure why he was being made to deliver a simple letter...

Dav’ir closed his eyes, willingly allowing Dominic to do what he would with his body as he thought back.

“ _...lucky boy. Looks like an interested little chocobo chick’s paid for my services, for the evening…” _

After that, Dav’ir felt a pain spread across his gut. He remembered a scarlet light… some loud music… rich, salty odors… and then this room. Waking up to…

He looked up at his interrogator, before looking back.

_ Him… yeah. This man… I remember thinking he was striking when I delivered to him… _

Dav’ir crawled on all fours, directed by the red rope leash to a corner where Dominic had prepared the next segment of their torture. He’d ripped apart his leggings, as well, latex strewn all across the dungeon as he came to a wooden pallet, positioned in front of a leather bench which reaked of sweat. Dominic took a seat on it, yanking Dav’ir forward and into a basin there, kneeling and spreading his legs before feeling the freezing stab of multiple sharp objects into his knees and legs.

“Gh….”

Dominic grabbed his neck, shoving a hollow gag into his mouth. Tightening it swiftly, he threaded the other male’s tongue through it, setting a slightly larger, sharper red crystal there, as if it were an enticing, yet humiliating treat. The other male’s cheeks flushed…

“Talk…” Dominic said, his legs crossed and his boot just inches away from Dav’ir, looking much more intimidating than before as that spiked paddle rested on his lap.

Dav’ir sighed. His tongue was so dry, and he felt his limbs slowly beginning to numb as the stabbing pain began to grow worse, causing him to groan. His words came out a garbled mess due to the crystal on his tongue, but he tried nonetheless…

Dav’ir explained he was a contractor. He did work for hire but only for the right people. He explained to Dominic that most of his jobs involved deliveries of some sort, but occasionally he participated in campaigns as well as a Ninja, gesturing to his ripped up garb with his neck while Dominic just looked on curiously.

“There’s absolutely no way you’re a mercenary,” the Seeker sighed, impatiently uncrossing his legs and placing his boot’s sole against the other’s length, pressing down on it so that the crystals stabbed into Dav’ir’s dick.

“S-stop!! STOP!! THAT’S SO COLD!!” Dav’ir screamed, nearly biting down on his tongue before remembering the crystal as it began to sear his tongue’s flesh.

“Then stop fucking playing around with me!” Dominic yelled, the force causing Dav’ir to fall forward against Dominic’s leg, his latex-clad muscular knee between Dav’ir’s pecs as the other flushed.

…!

_ S… shit am I… enjoying this… from him?! _

“P-please…” the other whined, barely comprehensible as the crystal continued to sear his tongue, causing a wet, hot drop of spittle to fall against Dominic’s latex boots. “Please… I… I think… I know who you are…”

“Oh? Do you now?”

Dominic moved his hand, grabbing an object next to him and smacking Dav’ir’s chest with it, causing the other Miqo’te to yelp in a different tone, sounding more like a moan as he’d strike his other pectoral, and then aiming a few timed smacks against his exposed balls. Dav’ir felt his body chill now, that sensation working its way into his sore, numbed balls as each of Dominic’s hit caused him to feel they would shatter.

“Y-you’re Dominic!” he yelped out. “D… Dominic… Wolfe… I-I know you because we share work… s-some of my clients have… mistaken me for you…”

“Huh…? Mistaken…”

“Yes!! I’ve… gotten misplaced packages… contracts… I-I was even conscripted into the wrong army because of you…”

“But we’re… our skin tones are so different. How in the world…?”

“Not to drunks… or people who just don’t  _ care _ . We’re both…” Dav’ir panted, his nipples hard and red as the drool pooled from his tongue in much greater quantities now, “...both… Warriors of Light…”

“You’re lying,” Dominic said cruelly, aiming a powerful smack against Dav’ir’s stomach as he cried out in pain.

“No, Dominic, I’m not! My name’s Dav’ir Valkhri! I… ergh… I-I’m a mercenary… I’ve heard stories, but we’ve never met…”

Dominic tilted his head.

“You’re… really not lying, then…” the Seeker said slowly, pulling his boot away as he leaned forward, his hand on his chin.

“I swear I am not… I would never dream to impersonate someone like you, I would be caught immediately. The  _ stories _ alone are terrifying…”

_ And considering he nearly turned me into a human training dummy, true, I’d wager… _

“I see…” he said, with a sigh. “So they had it wrong… they said you were impersonating me and doing jobs for my clients.”

“No, they came to me thinking I was you! I was… too shy to decline… and I had no idea where to even find you so I just… did what I could. I tried to be professional about it, behave myself how I thought you might…”

“Hooo… wow, I really fucked up…” the Seeker said, scratching his head.

He opened his eyes a moment later, leaning back as he gently kicked at the other male’s cock, licking his lips.

“Well, whatever. Looks like I’ve gotten you nice and riled up and your session was already paid for so…”

“H-huh…?”

Dominic didn’t say another word. He simply grabbed the leash of the rope collar, pulling Dav’ir out of the basin and towards the center of the room. The Seeker quickly pushed him over on his back, letting him flail there as he quickly stripped off his gloves and top, unzipping his shorts back to front before slipping them around his thighs.

“D-dominic…?!”

“Shush,” the Seeker said, moving to grab a smaller ice crystal as he set it on the floor, taking a seat against Dav’ir’s chest. Shifting back, he bent forward, placing his cock and balls against the other male’s face who could only moan beneath him while Dominic quickly pulled his legs over, taking a small sniff of the other Miqo’te, letting out a soft moan.

“You’re filthy…” Dominic whispered.

“Y-you’re… hhh… you’re quite… potent yourself…”

Dav’ir spat the crystal away from his tongue, before placing it against the tanned Seeker’s pink pucker, causing Dominic to yelp in pleasure.

“Fuck… mmm… guess I’ll get started too…”

Dominic softly licked at the crack between Dav’ir’s cheeks, making a wet, drooling mess between them as he kissed at the other male’s tight asshole. Swiping the crystal with his tongue, the Seeker slipped it between Dav’ir’s cheeks, causing him to moan out loudly as the icy sensation settled into his body and his hole, while Dominic enveloped his cock into his mouth.

“F-fu-fuck…!!!!”

Dav’ir seized immediately. Dominic could only smile, slipping his hair behind him as his thighs tightened around Dav’ir, trapping him in a prison of musky, erotic scents as he continued his task of pleasuring the stronger Miqo’te. His cock positively dripped with sweat and pre-cum, and Dav’ir swept all of it up with his tongue as if he were devouring a Miqobob. He watched Dominic’s movements and imitated them, but it was no use… the Seeker’s technique was too good, and Dav’ir wasn’t experienced at all. He felt himself buck in Dominic’s mouth before moaning out loudly, feeling his cock let out a harsh, satisfying shot into the Seeker’s throat, which he just laughed at, pushing more of the crystal against Dav’ir’s pucker until the tip slid in, causing another filthy rope to shoot against Dominic’s throat.

The muskier male moaned loudly as he moved himself backwards, until Dav’ir was sucking fervently on his tip. Finally, he felt his interrogator let out a moan-like cry as he twitched and shot, filling Dav’ir’s mouth with a sweet yet salty taste, rope after rope splashing into the other male’s throat as he whined loudly.

Dominic sighed, pulling the crystal away before repositioning himself, undoing the rope collar and shackles as he laughed, licking the claws from one of his hands as the other clamped down on Dav’ir’s throat.

“Swallow,” he ordered simply. “It’ll taste good, trust me…”

Dav’ir flushed redder than before, and with a delayed, stunted motion, did as he was told. He swallowed each rope of Dominic’s cum, groaning, shaking his head as he panted and looked up at the other, his arms behind his head in exhaustion.

“Th… that was…”

“You can go now,” the Seeker said, sitting back as he sighed, stretching his arms behind his head.

“W-wait… wait…” Dav’ir panted. “I… I’m in so much pain, you’ve nearly frozen my limbs, my fucking tongue is  _ singed _ …”

“Yeah? So?”

The Keeper blinked.

“W… would you be willing… to see me again? Not… like this… but just in general.”

“Oh…?” Asked the Seeker. “Hmmm… I was your first, wasn’t I?”

“Technically…” Dav’ir whispered. “I’ve done stuff before but I’ve never really had  _ this _ experience…”

“Heh, well, I could see you again I suppose… but I should let you know every visit with me will require me to take your temperature…  _ anally… _ ”

“H-h…”

“It’s just, I could tell how hard you got as soon as I put that crystal on your tongue. You seemed to like it a lot… so… I’d like to do more of it. Also, you came as soon as I slipped the tip of the ice crystal into your asshole…”

“Y… yeah…” Dav’ir said, quietly.

Dominic stood up, moving to a corner of the room and grabbing his coat. He fished through it, coming back to the other male with a card, which he slipped between his teeth.

“Here you go, boy. Whenever you get brave enough to come see me, here’s how you can… now, let’s get you washed up so you can leave~” the Seeker laughed, his tongue slipped through his fangs. Dav’ir just bit down on the card, blinking. He couldn’t help but realize he’d end up in even more pain during his shower together with the Seeker…

~ END


End file.
